Midgar Academy
by Nightmare Senshi
Summary: In Another world, Another Time, another reality, things were different, some were male, some were female, some were dealing with a lot of different issues - AU Genderbend.


Pairings: I can say for sure: Aerith/Zack, Tifa/Rufus (please, please do not ASK), Shera/Rude, many others, but Not sure exactly where Fem!Cid will end up (yeah, i'm gender bending here)

Notes: AU, Gender bending, Modern day displacement/rewrite of characters, so they may not be IC to what we all know from the games and movie. SORRY! really am, but for this to work, some things must change.

Characters in this story: Cid, Vincent, Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Cloud, Tifa, Barret (without a gun arm), Nanaki (i'm trying to figure out how still, but he will be in this), Aerith, Rufus, Shera, Rude, Reno, Tseng, Elena - Yes, I will add to this list, but i won't be listed many more until they show up. There will be a few OCs, Mostly in the form of a 'biological' family for Cid (though i keep hearing rumors of Rufus having a half Brother and well, I hear cid fits that perfectly, I may keep that Sibling thing, even with the gender bending, so now it's Half-sister.)

Facts to Remember: The Setting of this story is something akin to Modern day, however it is on Gaia. Midgar, by the grace of Time, Has been rebuilt. Wutai is still there, Mideel has been rebuilt, The Temple of the Ancients and the northern crater are Historical and geological Dig sites. Rocket Town is now a booming Tech Town; Edge is a sort of Cultural center.

I believe that is all, Yes, the First 'chapter' is nothing more than an Author's notes. Sorry, but I have to get it all out

Disclaimer: I do not OWN anything but the story, and Female Cid highwind, I suppose. If I did own SquareEnix there would be a lot more Yaoi. A lot more.

Author's Note 2: I'm only posting the big thing once. If there are character updates, I will put them in. As always, I'd like reviews, they're helpful. they really are, it lets me know people are reading. if you don't understand the thing at the end, do not worry, think of it as an author's prompt

**Chapter 1** - School day Blues

Class 1-A was bored. Their homeroom teacher, Professor Hojo was late. Mind you, no one cared that he wasn't there, he was just late and they couldn't do anything, for risk of him walking in and throwing around In School Suspensions. The man really did go right past detention for punishments, but they knew how to not piss him off. The Professor was an odd little man, but his children were a bit more so.

The Hojo siblings were rarely seen on campus, even though they were registered. Sure, the eldest, Sephiroth was often there, and yes, in Class 1-A, but the younger three, well no one had really seen them.

When the Professor walked into the classroom, followed by four people, the class watched in curiosity, save Sephiroth, he knew his three siblings, though he was wondering why they were there. One Rufus Shinra's eyes trailed the young woman that walked in with the three silver haired youth. Her hair was an ashen Platinum, a rare color, but many had seen it, it wasn't uncommon in the media, for President Shinra's first wife had that color, their split had been all over the news, infidelity that had resulted in Rufus' mother being married to his father.

The four stood there as the professor waited for what he considered Gawking to stop, he was about to open his mouth when the classroom door flung open and two more students walked in, Genesis Rhapisdos and Angeal Hewley, from class 1-B; Genesis was grinning and Angeal looked rather impassive, but both looked relatively happy as the young woman suddenly jumped at the two, genesis catching her; yes, there were many nosebleeds around as the girl's skirt flipped up, revealing a pair of white lace bikini panties.

They grinned at each other, speaking in a low tone, none could understand the conversation, nor could they pin the language. Angeal put a hand on Genesis' shoulder as the Professor stood there, an aura of anger starting to become visible. The redhead scowled as he looked up and then over at the teacher, his nose curling as he put the blonde down.

"we'll see you at lunch, Highwind," Angeal said as he drug the smaller redhead out the door.

The blonde snorted, "you keep Ginger out of trouble, got it, Hewley?"

There was a wave between them before the door closed and Hojo cleared his throat. the blonde stood there and then laughed, rubbing the back of her neck, "oops."

"would you like to introduce yourselves?"

The three boys started to talk but the girl stood in front of them, grinning, "These three are Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz Hojo." she winked, "if ya need ta know who is who, Kadaj is the short one, Loz is the tall one and Yazoo is the girly one." She didn't stop as protests came from the three, "An' I'm Cid Highwind, CEO of Highwind Aeronautics. Ya don't get more information til ya earn it."

Professor hojo just sighed, it was faint, but most picked up on it. It appeared he knew the girl, and was annoyed by her often, "boys, please take the three seats behind Your brother, Miss Highwind...if you would, take a seat behind Mister Valentine, Mister Valentine, Raise your hand."

The four moved towards the seats, the blonde looking at the young man that had raised his had as she moved along the rows...and stopped when Rufus stood up. the two looked at each other, Rufus with unbridled anger and Cid with apathy. It was sudden, a sharp slap, Cid's head to the side, a red mark forming on her cheek.

"Ya git it all out?"

Rufus hissed before he sat back down, "this is only the beginning, Highwind."

The girl shrugged, straightening her clothing before walking to her assigned seat and sitting down. she didn't even bother to put anything on the forming bruise. The Class had an idea as to what was going on, but they couldn't be sure.

"Mister Shinra, you will be standing out in the hallway. come get the buckets and broom."

The Blond youth sputtered before standing, this was a better punishment than an automatic In school, but he still felt it was uncalled for. He walked out into the hallway, straightening his clothing as he went. It wasn't until two hours later he was allowed back into the classroom, and then it was time for lunch.

At Lunch, the two from before had come in and desks were put together. The Four Hojo brothers sitting together, having a quiet conversation and then the new girl and the two from 1-B.

"so, what's with all the different uniforms?" Cid said as she poured a cup of tea from a thermos.

"well, White is for those that are connected to a high ranking business, blue is for Military families..."

"Angeal, git to th' point, what's with the red ones?"

Genesis answered, voice low, "well Red is those most likely to be Turks."

"Huh, so why are you two wearing those...what are they? green? turquoise?"

"we are S.O.L.D.I.E.R. Candidates," Angeal said as he opened his bento, looking through it, "Strife over there is one too, but his Father is Military."

"and the mousey brown ones?"

"Engineers, You know, builders, Geeks-" Genesis let out a yelp as Cid punched him in the arm, "what the hell Highwind?!"

"I coulda been wearin' that, I just got a business backin' me up."

The Blonde was met with a small chuckle as Angeal sat eating his food, "are you two done?"

"Yup, I'm done," Cid went to drinking her tea and poking at her food, she pursed her lips, "so what is there for after school programs?"

"Quite a few, most of them are for training for various jobs, Turks, SOLDIERs, Engineers, pilots," Genesis shrugged a bit as he ate.

"hmm, got the pilot and engineer thing under my belt already, so what's with the other two," Cid's lips curled up in a devious grin, "I think I may have to try them both out."

The two SOLDIERs looked at her then at each other, both giving shrugs.

**End Session...**

...

Session Saved.

Continue y/n?


End file.
